Hughes County, South Dakota
Hughes County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,022. Its county seat is Pierre. Hughes County is part of the Pierre, South Dakota, Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (7.42%) is water. Townships The county is divided into two townships: Raber and Valley; and three areas of unorganized territory: West Hughes, North Hughes, and Crow Creek. Major highways * U.S. Highway 14 * U.S. Highway 83 * South Dakota Highway 34 * South Dakota Highway 1804 Adjacent counties * Sully County, South Dakota - north * Hyde County, South Dakota - east * Lyman County, South Dakota - south and southeast * Stanley County, South Dakota - south and west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 16,481 people, 6,512 households, and 4,310 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 7,055 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.91% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 8.70% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 1.47% from two or more races. 1.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,512 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.00% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.80% were non-families. 29.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.80% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,970, and the median income for a family was $51,235. Males had a median income of $32,228 versus $22,656 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,689. About 6.00% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.80% of those under age 18 and 10.90% of those age 65 or over. Politics Hughes is a strongly Republican county in Presidential and Congressional elections. The last Democrat to win a majority in the county was Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936. In 2008, Republican John McCain won 63% of the county's vote. In the South Dakota Senate Hughes is part of the 24th Senate district, which is held by Republican Bob Gray. In the State House Hughes is part of district 24, which is held by Republicans Tad Perry and Mark Venner. Cities and towns *Blunt (Population:354) *Canning *Harrold (Population:124) *Pierre (Population:13,646) 2010 United States Census population See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hughes County, South Dakota References Category:Hughes County, South Dakota Category:Counties of South Dakota Category:Pierre, South Dakota micropolitan area Category:South Dakota counties on the Missouri River